


The Werewolf

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Lucas the Werewolf [1]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Two years ago Lucas North returned from Russia as a werewolf.  It turns out that this can be useful.





	The Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks "Eye" challenge

"Of all the hare-brained schemes you have suggested, this has to be one of the worst,” Harry Pearce exclaimed.

It was two years since Lucas North had returned from Russia and Section D had discovered he was now a werewolf. They had all learnt to cope during that time, and although it could be inconvenient, they were managing, and even, on occasion, taking advantage of Lucas’ new state. This time, however, Harry was threatening to put his foot down.

“We can’t get close enough to them,” Ros repeated. “Whoever went would need to carry climbing gear, and there’d be too much risk of them being heard. Lucas, on four feet, would have no problem scaling the rocks and could do it silently.”

“And you’ve experience of this, I presume?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Adam replied. “Over the past year Lucas and I have been out trying all sorts of things. We know how much he can do, and we’re aware of the limitations.”

Harry continued to look unconvinced. “You’re sure you can predict how he’ll behave?”

“Yes,” Jo said. “So long as we take certain precautions it should be fine. Lucas was in his werewolf state for my birthday and that went well.”

“The sausages were excellent,” Lucas said.

“Yes, you ate most of them,” Ros agreed. “You’re okay with doing this, aren’t you? If you’re not, we’ll find another way.”

“A bit nervous,” Lucas admitted. “But I’m certainly prepared to give it a go.”

“And you understand if anything goes wrong, and Adam can’t get to you for any reason, I shall be there with a tranquiliser gun?” Tariq said.

“Yes.” Lucas nodded. “I’d expect that.”

“In which case, we go ahead,” Harry said. “But I shall be there to oversee.”

“Oh!” Ros said. “If that’s what you want, but it isn’t really necessary.”

“No, I’ll be there,” Harry said and returned to his office.

Ros looked round at the rest of Section D. “Don’t worry, we’ll cope,” she said, then added, “Lucas, you’ll be fine.”

***

Four days later they all met at the designated spot. Adam was the last one to drive up. He opened the back of the vehicle and a large wolf-like creature hopped out. Jo went over and rubbed its head. Taking a firm hold of the creature’s lead, Adam led the way over to where Ros was talking to Harry.

As soon as the werewolf saw Harry, it began to snarl, drawing its lips back to reveal large fangs. The yellow eyes narrowed, and the creature started to crouch ready to spring. Tariq went to help Adam hold the lead and together they dragged the snarling creature away.

“That was what I was afraid of,” Harry said. “He’s uncontrollable.”

“All dogs sense fear,” Ros replied. “And werewolves are even more sensitive. Lucas is already aware of your dislike for him, so I’m not at all surprised at his behaviour. I suggest you wait in the car.”

She turned without waiting for a reply and joined the others. Jo was feeding the creature dog biscuits, which it was crunching noisily. It looked up as Ros joined them, and she was pleased to see its eyes had changed from an angry mustard yellow, to a more peaceful butterscotch.

“I think we should begin as soon as possible,” Ros said.

Adam nodded and slipped the lead off the creature. It headed straight for the rocks and began scaling them with ease. They watched it as long as they could, but the light was fading, and unlike the werewolf, they were not equipped to see in the dark.

Ros rejoined Harry in the car. They waited for a long time, and Ros could see Adam starting to walk up and down in front of the vehicles, clearly concerned as to how long Lucas had been away. Suddenly they heard the sound of bounding paws, and the werewolf emerged out of the darkness. It headed straight for Adam and sprang, knocking him to the ground.

“I knew it,” Harry said. “Why doesn’t Tariq shoot him?”

“Because,” said Ros drily, “its tail is wagging.” She got out of the car, then lent back in to tell Harry to stay where he was, before going over to the others.

Adam was ordering the creature to get off him and finally it listened, so Adam was able to sit up. “Yuk!” Adam said. “I did not need you to wash my face. And you’ve got blood on your chin; that’s gross!”

The werewolf continued to wag its tail.

“I’m assuming everything went to plan,” Ros said.

They both looked at the werewolf. Its eyes were shining gold. “I think it must have done,” Adam replied. “We’ll let you know for sure tomorrow. But for now, we’ll head back.”

***

Two days later they were all back on the Grid, Lucas looking as if nothing at all had happened. Ros was giving the report to Harry.

“What about the blood round its mouth?” Harry asked.

“I got spotted by one of the guards just as I was starting back,” Lucas said. “He threatened me, so I bit his arm. And when he tried to kick me I bit his leg as well.”

“But that means you will have turned him,” Harry said.

“We’ve covered that,” Tariq replied. “When the group dispersed they shot their wounded member as a liability. There was nothing for us to do.”

“Has there been any other comeback?” Harry said.

“I’ve not seen anything,” Malcolm said. “And I’ve been carefully monitoring our more sensational press for ‘Terrorist bitten by werewolf’ headlines.”

“So, all in all it’s been a very successful job,” Ros said.

“This time,” Harry said, “but that doesn’t mean it can be repeated.” He looked directly at Lucas, who looked back, with what, Harry felt, was a hint of challenge in his blue eyes.


End file.
